Etana
The Etana State is an area in northern Weddell that wanted to gain independence as an Official State. The goverment of the Doble Islands wanted to change its name from GDI (Goverment of Doble Isles) to GES (Goverment of Etana State). Right now Etana is only known as an unofficial part of the Weddell State. The state's motto is "Have An Ice Day", but nobody knows who created it. Freezeland did not support its freedom, as it would have felt invaded. The same with the majority of Weddell. The problem remained unsolved. The Leader, too, disagreed. He also said that if this gets worse, he would have send troops. Currently, the rebels (about 1/2 of the populaton) are moved to New North Etana State, which is currently the youngest state. More about the conflict here. History The territory was inhabited since 1983, and prospering nearly as well, as Club Penguin City, South Pole City, or Ternville. The penguins divided amongst two clans - the Highton (or Hightown) and Irving clans. Both of the clans did not like themselves, so they had dug a canal in the middle of the Ethan Island, forming Cinta and Docca islands. Although most of the islands in the Weddell Sea (Weddell State) didn't have conditions for penguins to live, the islands had, so they were the richest in the area. The conflict between the clans had to end, in order to make the islands a safe place to live, and attract more inhabitants, to make the place world's famous. It finally finished in 1998, and both of the Highton and Irving clans made a government in a unique city, now the capital city - Grenanda, built on two islands, and connected with a new bridge, forming the Road 22, the biggest in the state of Weddell. They wanted to be independent, but the neighbouring countries did not agree, so they formed a new state in an other place. it is called New North Etana. About The state is very modern and civilized. Penguins live a good life there. The islands are neither cold nor warm; the climate is temperate. The state has two roads: Route 21, connecting the Doble Islands, and Route 70, which is less used but connects cities in Cinta Island. The capital, Grenanda, is built between the two islands and connected with a bridge. Population The penguins live only in the Doble Islands, but there are more small islands in the state which are still being investigated. There are four cities in the Doble Islands, with Grenanda being the largest. The most famous and second-biggest city is the Sealshore, due to its numerous amount of coast-dwelling seals. Resources The Isles have lots of fish around. Wild puffles live in the uninhabited areas. The western forests have lots of O'berries growing there, so there are lots of wild puffles there as well. Penguins on the islands adore puffles, and about 85% of the community have at least one puffle as a pet. The favourites are the purple, yellow, and the new white puffles. No rare puffles live on the islands. Trivia * They have no army, but New North Etana has one. Category:Rooms Category:Islands